


Lost In The Moment

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Louis gets carried away, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in the moment, Louis hurts Niall in the heat of passion and feeling horrible about it decides to take care of niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments Welcomed.

The sexual tension between the two was so thick a knife couldn’t cut through it and Louis found himself trying to keep his eyes forward and his hands in his lap as the car drove them towards their flat. Louis found his eyes straying to the blonde that was fidgeting beside him and Louis sighed in relief as the car pulled into their driveway. Louis could feel the boys smirking as Niall and him practically flew out of the car and Louis gave the door a slam but not before hearing Harry chirp, “Don’t forget boys use protection!” Louis merely rolled his eyes and chased after the younger lad who was already at their front door fumbling with the keys.  
Ever since the moment they woke up that morning, both boys had wanted each other, wanted each other so badly that it hurt to sit through the prep before their interview then through the hour interview itself. Louis had been thankful that he had been placed away from Niall, on the complete opposite side in fact. Both boys had sat at one end while Liam, Zayn and Harry sat between the two yet it didn’t stop the looks they threw at each other, hoping no one would pick up on how heated the glances actually were.  
Louis couldn’t help but press his body against Niall and smirked as he heard him curse and drop the keys. Louis bit his lip as Niall bent down retrieving the keys but giving his hips a little wiggle as they brushed against Louis’s hard on. Shutting his eyes, Louis heard as Niall unlocked the door and Louis gave the blonde boy a push and he heard Niall stumble into the flat. Walking in, Louis slammed the door shut and shoved his lips onto Nialls. The kiss was so full of heat and lust, Louis couldn’t help but moan into Niall’s mouth.  
Nipping at Niall’s bottom lip, he pulled at it opening it enough for his tongue to slip in. As their tongue’s battled, Louis felt as Niall’s hands slipped into his hair and yanked. Louis grasped Niall’s hips and pushed Niall backwards. They stumbled back, lips locked and their hands exploring their bodies until they finally reached their bedroom and Louis fell on top of Niall. Hands tearing at clothes, it wasn’t long until their clothes laid scattered on the floor and their bodies rubbing against each other.  
Louis could feel as Niall moaned into his mouth and his member twitched at the vibrations on his mouth. Louis felt as Niall’s hands grasped at his back and Louis couldn’t help but grab Niall’s wrist’s and thrust them down. Holding them against the bed, he pulled back and watched with blinding passion as Niall hips fought for contact with Louis’s. Pulling away from the kiss, Louis nipped at Niall’s bottom lip and then at his collarbone. Sucking, Louis felt no shame as a mark reddened where his lips had once been and then they moved to Niall’s nipples. Licking and flicking with his tongue until they hardened, Louis couldn’t help but smirk and sharply speak, “You like that don’t you Ni? Would you like if I fucked you until you couldn’t walk too?”  
He saw Niall nod helplessly and with just that single nod, Louis was thrusting himself into the younger boy. With no preparation Louis didn’t notice the pain shoot across Niall’s face or hear his whimpering cries. As he pounded harder into the boy, Louis burrowed his head into Niall’s neck moaning and drowning out Niall’s cries of Louis your hurting me. Please stop, Lou please stop! It wasn’t until he brought his head up from nipping Niall’s shoulder that he saw the boy was crying.  
Instantly Louis was brought back to his senses and pulled out. Gathering the Irish boy into his arms he finally registered what Niall was whimpering and guilt washed over Louis. Cradling the boy in his arms, Louis couldn’t help but whisper, “Ni, love I am so sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I just got lost in all of this that I must have lost control.” Looking down at the younger boy, Louis leaned down kissing away the tears and heard as Niall sniffled, “It’s okay Lou, it’s been building all day and it was bound to happen. I just didn’t realize that it would be so painful.” Louis kissed Niall’s temple and murmured, “How about I make it up to you and take care of you?” He watched Niall give a nod and Louis laid Niall carefully down before scrambling from the bed.  
The heat had disappeared and Louis barely felt his hard on as he soaked a washcloth with cold water. Carrying it out, he positioned himself between Niall’s legs and pushed them open. Chewing his lip another rush of guilt washed over him as he saw Niall’s hole red and swollen from the intense painful pounding Louis had been giving. Taking the cloth he touched it slowly and felt as Niall recoiled from the touch at first but as Louis gently padded the spot, he felt the boy relax. Biting his lip, he sat padding the redden area until he heard Niall mutter, “That feels good Lou.” Giving his boyfriend a small smile he pressed the cloth to it once more before leaning over and plucking light kisses to the spot.  
Pulling back, he crawled up next to Niall and spoke, “You’re going to be sore tomorrow and I feel so awful.” He felt as Nialls fingers ran over his hand and he whispered, “Its okay Lou we all get carried away sometimes.” He felt as Niall reached up and turned his head to face his. Their eyes locked and Niall brought his head down until their lips met into a kiss. As he felt Niall deepen the kiss he felt as Niall used his other hand to lightly touch his hard on. He felt his member twitch and he broke the kiss murmuring, “You don’t have to do that Niall.” He saw Niall smirk and shake his head muttering, “But I want to Lou.” With that Lou felt as Niall’s whole hand grasped his member and began to pump.  
It took only a matter of minutes until Louis felt himself come. Grabbing Niall’s hand he brought it to his mouth licked it. Wrapping his mouth around each finger he sucked his come off each finger and heard Niall moan. Smirking Louis took his free hand and grasped Niall’s own harden member. With a wink he spoke, “At least I can do is pleasure you right.” As he began to pump faster he felt as Niall shivered under his touch until Louis felt the younger boys come hit his hand. Taking his own come covered hand he brought it to his lips and licked it clean before leaning over and allowing Niall to taste himself on his lips. Breaking the kiss, Louis gathered Niall up into his arms once more and the two snuggled together in bed.


End file.
